


多面体

by chiwuanchuan



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 1567910大混乱179dragqueen71/91/7101/569要素有
Kudos: 2





	多面体

**Author's Note:**

> 1567910大混乱  
> 179dragqueen  
> 71/91/7101/569要素有

崔胜澈跟打仗似的抱着三瓶散粉进了化妆间，距离演出不生两个小时，狭小的化妆间里却只有李知勋一个人在。

“金珉奎呢？”他问，气喘吁吁地把袋子里的东西放到化妆台上，震到了两支李知勋刚摆上去的口红。

李知勋的手机就放在桌子上，使得崔胜澈的目光朝着它看过去，屏幕里面是金珉奎直播的画面，还在车上堵着，金珉奎底妆上了一半，正对着镜头吃水果，中途嘟着嘴巴问司机还要多久，得到一个因为堵车还不知道需要多久的回答，闷闷不乐地看向镜头外的街景，嘟嘟囔囔：“完蛋了，我要迟到了。”

评论里一水儿的弹幕都在劝他，说AOI酱就算迟到也没有人会生气的啦，金珉奎读到之后勉为其难地笑笑：“我也是要上班的啦，迟到了会有人生气的。”

崔胜澈气得吹胡子瞪眼，说金珉奎好歹还知道自己有个正经工作，还没来得及怎么发货就被李知勋拽拽衣角：“哥，帮我戴下美瞳。”

李知勋今天穿带亮片的高叉连体服，还挂在一边的衣架上，崔胜澈把自己的服装安置好了才凑过去帮李知勋，食指轻扶住眼皮，看着李知勋下眼睑浮起来一层乌青。“你最近很忙吗？”因为李知勋很放松所以浅色的镜片很容易就戴进去，李知勋感受到清凉的触感然后眨眨眼，不化妆的情况下浅色的镜片在他的脸上显得有些病态。

李知勋是三个人里面唯一有另外工作的人，工作日白天他还要去公司上班，之前经常因为加班调整演出顺序，后来干脆直接在节目单上都把他写到最后。李知勋下班之后背着硕大的公文包来化妆，在晚高峰的地铁上他在逆行向市中心的人群中总是显得格格不入。

“你今天穿这个吗？”崔胜澈捧着他的脸，这样近的距离可以让他看清楚美瞳片边缘机器制造的粗糙颗粒，李知勋灰色运动裤底下沉甸甸的一包，崔胜澈瞥了一眼便说，“会鼓起来，后台的胶带上次用完了还没来得及买。”

“哥哥帮我就好了吧。”

李知勋这么说着，闭上眼睛去感受眼睛里的不适感渐渐消失，听见崔胜澈小小的笑声，轻轻柔柔的：“等会儿胡闹，珉奎又要生气了。”

“他今天迟到呢，都要自身难保了，还管我们呢。”李知勋这才想起来崔胜澈跟搬战略物资似的带来后台的东西，“你今天带的什么？”

“散粉！”崔胜澈立马兴致冲冲凑上来安利他的歌剧魅影，“我给你们的海淘凑单，一斤！只要四百块！你他妈的拿去泡澡都够了！”

“那你也不用买三罐吧，你这婆娘不如去开面包店算了。”

李知勋的笑伴随着金珉奎大大咧咧从后面撞进化妆间的声音，只有他还有团队，即使这样因为小助理是女生所以抱着装假发和服装的还是金珉奎，一个硕大的不带轮的行李包。

小助理才帮他收好路上直播用的手机云台，提着金珉奎的小化妆箱，一坐下来就要帮崔胜澈和李知勋点咖啡——这是金珉奎迟到之后一贯的做法。

金珉奎就算迟到了也不忘记在化妆间磨蹭，化到一半就开相机录vlog，蹭在已经化好妆的崔胜澈旁边撒娇：“姐姐，打个招呼。”

崔胜澈才把假发打理好，浅金色的头发丝还缠在手指头上，对着镜头翻了个白眼：“这个小婊子今天又迟到你们知道吗？”金珉奎没好气地把镜头转过去，崔胜澈又伸出贴了甲片的手，“诶！别啊，刚刚那样拍得我好胖，再重新拍一次。”

镜头里李知勋坐在他们两个人的后面，转过来恶狠狠盯着镜头：“快点化妆！”

“在拍诶！”

“我管你啊！赶快点！金珉奎我看你这样以后做爱都要迟到。”

“我今天有朋友要来。”关了相机，为了等会的上台，忙得一团糟，崔胜澈在往胸部和臀部垫垫子，李知勋在一边帮他拉住束腰的带子，金珉奎这么一说他差点没被嘴巴里还没完全咽下去的饮料呛死。

“不会又是那个家伙吧，叫什么名字来着？”

全圆佑。

李知勋拍拍崔胜澈因为垫子变得更加挺翘但是轻飘飘的屁股，被袜子完美地紧缚住。

“哈，那和我们又有什么关系，人家又不是来看我们。”

“他说还要带人呢。”

“是我想的那意思吗？带了几个人啊。”

“加他三个呢。”

崔胜澈说了句刚好，随即抬眼就看见李知勋带着点醋意又不屑的表情。

他们两个人的关系虽然趋于固定，但这不代表他们可以拒绝这之外其他的乐子。

这就导致李知勋上台前堵着崔胜澈发难，他们俩的节目中间隔了一个金珉奎，李知勋特意让他在台上多浪费一点时间，他就在后台小的换衣隔间里摁着崔胜澈的后脑勺，即使崔胜澈的假发和服装变得一团糟也毫不留情地挺着自己的东西在温暖湿热的口腔里来回进出。

因为还要退场所以崔胜澈只能够尽力吞咽嘴巴里的液体，他不想弄脱太多妆，只好用些小伎俩，口交的同时伸出灵活的双手握住阴囊把玩。

李知勋整个人裸着，一会儿要穿的黑色丁字裤堪堪挂在崔胜澈肩膀上，崔胜澈在间隙抬眼看李知勋，不同于他和金珉奎，李知勋是纤细那一型的，虽然他最近在健身，胳膊和胸部以可观的幅度膨胀，但还是平坦的。

崔胜澈看着他小又粉色的乳头，伸手用大拇指摁住又松开，用不小的力度揉捏。

对方的眼妆画得很闪，闪粉和亮片好像有一些飘到自己的假睫毛上，崔胜澈尽力缩紧腮帮子，李知勋的东西又大又凶，他整下半张脸都在泛酸。

“快点……唔……你好没，等会来不及了。”

“呃……嘶，不要突然咬……又不是第一次含你没有感觉吗？”

被射了一嘴，李知勋穿好衣服出去，崔胜澈踩着高跟鞋，蹲的腿都麻了，下场门撞见金珉奎，他跳得额头假发片的蕾丝上都沾满了汗。看到崔胜澈他先是一滞，扭头从后台还没完全合上的门帘后面看到李知勋被高叉勒出来小又挺翘的屁股。

“啊……原来是这样。”他看小助理也不知道怎么回事被支出去（后来问了才知道被叫去排隔壁街那家很火的奶茶），赶紧扶住踉踉跄跄没站稳的哥哥，“我那里有漱口水，一会儿可以用一下。”

金珉奎趁着李知勋表演的间隙像自己刚刚表演的时候看到全圆佑带过来的他的另外两个朋友——说是同事，全圆佑是这么介绍的，虽然是同期但是不在同一个部门。

因为长得很有辨识度所以他名字都能对上号，那个笑起来眼睛上挑的是权顺荣，自己登场之后一直睁大个眼睛闭不上嘴巴的是李硕珉。

但这让他确实有点尴尬，节目还没有开始的时候他听见底下逐渐安静的人群中权顺荣拽着全圆佑的袖子问：“呀全圆佑，真的是男人吗？这个还有刚才的那个他们身材都……”

李硕珉似乎也有点好奇，但是人多的场合他又不好意思发问，权顺荣的声音小半个场子都听见了，渐渐酝酿出小声的哄笑，李硕珉捂着嘴巴搡权顺荣的肩膀，全圆佑则是冷静又保持着正常音量，他还抬头看着金珉奎，说的话全场都听见了：“呀顺荣呀，是不是你摸摸不就知道了？”

这个全圆佑！

金珉奎气得咬牙切齿，在全场观众起哄的状况下又不得不凑过去让权顺荣摸摸自己的假胸。虽然是假的权顺荣却脸红了，他能够透过硅胶材质的胸垫感受到金珉奎本身正在发力的胸部肌肉，即使离得很近，超过一般社交距离还是显得金珉奎脸上的妆容很精致。

金珉奎心里翻个白眼：在泰国你们这样都是要加钱的！

所以金珉奎当晚做爱的时候就趴在全圆佑身上撒娇：“哥你带人来之前也不解释一下，叫人家好尴尬。”

全圆佑正做扩张做得专心，迷茫地把头抬起来：“啊？啊……你是说顺荣和硕珉，确实是我没有考虑周到，本来我们要吃了饭才来的，但是因为加班匆匆忙忙就赶来了。”他极其温柔细心地用手指在金珉奎屁股里面进出，润滑液带得到处都是，从手掌心一直黏到他的小臂。

他很有耐心地舔过金珉奎大腿根上的一道伤疤，这也是他们两个人为什么认识的契机，金珉奎万圣节去酒吧找乐子，谁料到踩到才摔碎的啤酒瓶，当天晚上被人背去医院缝了五针。

那人不是别的，就是全圆佑。

天蒙蒙亮的时候李知勋和崔胜澈去接金珉奎就见了金珉奎小声在电话里说巨帅的那个帅哥。

隔天演出结束后金珉奎在三个人的聊天室说自己睡到了全圆佑，彼时崔胜澈正在和李知勋比互相剃阴毛的时候谁更能忍得住，崔胜澈输给李知勋一次腿交，正气得大叫，李知勋摁着语音键回他：“金珉奎，睡到帅哥算什么本事，有种让我们也睡睡！”

确实这样，隔天早上权顺荣在聊天房里说我被那个小矮子睡了的时候全圆佑刚被金珉奎的大腿压到朦胧着睁眼：“原来权顺荣昨天晚上被李知勋压了。”

他把手机递给金珉奎看，金珉奎把头凑过去的时候屏幕又闪了两下。

“李硕珉说他也是！”

“啊？他也什么呀他，我问问……”

全圆佑的接去手机打了两行字，李硕珉很快就回过来。

-我也被上了。

他们三个人的关系其实有点复杂，并不像全圆佑和他的两个同事，金珉奎和他的两个哥哥认识得更早，掺和得也更加复杂，他彻底认识崔胜澈的时候他们两个人已经陆陆续续在gay吧保持了小半年的关系，后来崔胜澈才告诉他自己是变装皇后，当然后来金珉奎也知道了他和李知勋之间从恋人分手又变成开放关系的故事，后来他也参与其中。

他和崔胜澈每天在酒吧上班，周四到周日李知勋回来兼职演出。他有的时候觉得他们之间的关系很好叙述，一件能够让他们三个同穿的臀垫和一起撕来互相贴裆部的强力胶就足够。

但他仍然不知道怎么和全圆佑解释这其中的错综复杂，只说是朋友。

这是个非常好的词，因为这有很强烈的概括性，但让金珉奎没有想到的是，李知勋崔胜澈之间一次无意的拌嘴，让这件事彻底改变了模样。

“所以这就是你俩吵权顺荣李硕珉谁的屁股更大的结果？”

金珉奎的卸妆巾还盖在一只眼睛上，看着坐在后台显得比自己还白痴的两个男的。

“不是，我是说，呃……那这和我有什么关系，而且，你俩怎么就找到后台来了？没全圆佑你们不怕迷路吗？”

“AOI酱……”金珉奎听见这个称呼就两眼发黑，然后看见全圆佑从衣架后面钻出来，头上还顶着一绺他衣服上的粉色绒毛装饰，“surprise！”

结果地点还选在自己家，理由是因为金珉奎住的最近房间最大。金珉奎一边收拾一边没好气地抱怨明明崔胜澈李知勋的房子更大为什么偏要选在自己家，最后结论是他们的床太小。

不过也有特别收获，金珉奎还是第一次见全圆佑被别人压着上，他们其他四个人在旁边看着，金珉奎仿佛才遇到文明开化的野蛮人，全圆佑的脸上泛着情欲的潮红，和他在上面的时候很不一样。

他着了魔一样伸手握住全圆佑的阴茎，全圆佑一来劲儿身体就皱起来，后面咬得更紧，权顺荣就皱着眉头拍他的屁股叫他放松一点儿，这样交替的刺激下他很快就抓着金珉奎的手腕求饶：“珉奎啊……唔……太刺激了，轻一点。”

权顺荣的性格全圆佑自然比谁都熟悉，这个时候叫他停下来是肯定没有可能的，只能够叫他把注意力转移到金珉奎身上。金珉奎也听话，全圆佑服软之后他就去弄权顺荣，专注地盯着两个人交合的地方，手伸过去摸权顺荣没有完全插进去的部分。

没两下就成功引起权顺荣的兴趣，拔出来换了套子就要压金珉奎，他被夹在中间，看到全圆佑脸上得意的表情才意识到自己这是背利用了，还没来得及抱怨就被身后突然的疼痛刺激得说不出来话。

金珉奎试图找救星，这个时候才注意到什么时候另外三个人已经跑到客厅去，想来也是，这种情况下的确不太可能在一边一直观察着他们。权顺荣摁着他的腰用力地顶，润滑液在肢体的碰撞中打出泡沫，房间里充斥着水声。

“嗯……”金珉奎撅着丰满的屁股，要权顺荣更用力地操他，全圆佑躺在他身下面对着他撸动他的分身，嘴巴就来回在两边的乳头上咬。

他的力气不小，但是又不让人觉得很痛，金珉奎两边的乳晕都被嗦得红肿，一碰全身就控制不住地颤抖，但又想要更多，颤栗着往全圆佑的脸上贴。

剩下三个人移到客厅也没闲着，李知勋坐在沙发上被崔胜澈和李硕珉围着口交，两个人都不老实，舔到一半就开始凑在他高涨的性器上接吻，唾液顺着冠状沟流下来。

他这才发现这两个人底下的手也在互相打，问了才知道两个人比谁后射出来谁先被上，自然是前几天才被折磨过的崔胜澈多坚持了一会儿，李硕珉只好在后面扶着崔胜澈摇摇欲坠的后背，咬住汗津津的肩头，手扶在肉乎乎的大腿上。

“硕珉，硕珉……别，别咬了。”崔胜澈的呻吟被顶得稀碎，李硕珉已经只和他做过一次，却记得他的敏感点，在他的肩膀和耳朵上留下吻痕之后专心在李知勋操弄后面的时候取悦崔胜澈前面立在空气中亟待发泄的分身。

在他的帮助下李知勋得以更加轻松地顶到崔胜澈身体里面的敏感点，因为李硕珉帮他扶住了腰所以动起来更加省力，这也就方便他有了更多的精力，不知道从哪里掏出来一个跳蛋塞到李硕珉屁股里，跳蛋的尺寸不大，加上李硕珉也配合，没两下就塞进去。

他原本想把遥控器给李硕珉，或者崔胜澈，但是崔胜澈在性爱中已经没有什么办法控制自己，李硕珉又执意让他来，干脆直接开了高档位。

没有想到跳蛋的震动还有模式，一强一弱交替的震动下李硕珉的快感堆积得比崔胜澈还快，甚至李知勋还没怎么来得及捏够他被崔胜澈评价又硬又好捏的屁股，就软塌塌地倒在一边。

崔胜澈还俯身在李知勋身上动，李知勋和他一起高潮的，崔胜澈因为习惯性边控，阴茎已经涨成不自然的紫红色，也不像普通时候猛力地射出来，在李知勋的刺激下才一点点流出来些稀薄的精液。

李知勋上崔胜澈没用套，拔出来的时候崔胜澈的屁股连着他的大腿被弄得不像样子，体液到处沾满了。射完后迷迷糊糊地伸手到李硕珉屁股里帮他把肚子里的跳蛋连着线拽出来，有点猛烈的刺激又让李硕珉高潮了一次，他光脚从客厅跑到里面的卧室去，崔胜澈和李硕珉还喘着气互相搂抱倒在沙发上。

他推开门，这边还没有结束，金珉奎不知道是被谁压在床上，正在嗯嗯啊啊地乱叫，他直接抓着已经被弄得皱巴巴的床单躺了上去。

至于权顺荣李硕珉谁的屁股更大这个问题，已经没有人在意了。

END.


End file.
